Loups et Vampires A Love Story
by marielu972
Summary: Cataleya est la descendante du frère de Carlisle. Transformée jeune, elle accourt quand ce dernier a besoin de son aide. Elle y rencontre sa nouvelle cousine Bella et y fait une rencontre qui boulversera sa vie.. SITUATION DANS LE TEMPS : L'histoire commence au moment où Bella et Edward reviennent de la lune de miel. Cataleya s'est fait transformée un an avant Fascination.
1. Chapter 1

Je suis Cataleya Katherine Cullen. Je suis morte le 10 juillet 2002 à 21h à l'âge de 15ans. J'ai ressuscitée quelques heures plus tard après m'être fait mordre par Emmett Cullen, mon cousin.

Tandis que mon avion m'amène à Forks, je repense à tous les évènements qui m'avaient conduite jusqu'ici. Je me trouvais dans mon appartement à Miami quand je reçue une lettre m'informant du mariage de mon cousin Edward avec son grand amour, Bella Swan. J'en fus surprise car je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de ma famille depuis qu'Oncle Carlisle était passé me voir après son départ de Forks il y a un an. La plupart des vampires étaient surpris que de mon étrange lien avec la famille Cullen. Pour le comprendre, il faut remonter dans le temps. Nous ne sommes pas pressés, l'avion ne va atterrir que dans 2 heures !

Ce que peu de personnes savent, c'est que Carlisle Cullen avait un frère, James. Ce dernier mena une vie tranquille et eut des enfants, qui en eurent à leur tour, jusqu'à en arriver à Eddy Cullen, mon père. Ce dernier n'avait jamais quittée l'Angleterre, jusqu'à se qu'il décide d'écrire un livre sur les tribus amérindiennes. Il traversa plusieurs tribus, dont les Quileutes, pour finalement s'arrêter chez les Makah. Il y rencontra Emily Young, une jeune et pétillante indienne qui ne désirait rien de plus que découvrir le monde. Elle partit avec lui en Angleterre et ils eurent deux enfants, Jaden mon grand frère et moi. La veille de mes 15ans, mes parents moururent d'une pneumonie, me laissant seul avec mon frère, lui aussi atteint. Un jour, un homme qui disait s'appeler Cullen entra. Je sus immédiatement qu'il était un vampire, comme mon oncle Carlisle qui était déjà venu voir mon père auparavant. Il me dit qu'il était désolé de rien pouvoir faire pour sa famille. A l'époque j'étais une adolescente égoïste et écervelée qui ne pensait qu'à elle sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Je savais qu'après la mort de mon frère je serais la suivante, et l'immortalité me semblait mieux que la mort, alors je fis une chose stupide. Je pris un couteau et me transperça le bras avec. L'homme n'avait pas bu depuis longtemps alors il sauta sur moi…

Le lendemain, quand je me suis réveillée, je crue avoir fait un cauchemar. Mais je me rendis compte que se n'était pas mon lit. _Ce n'était même pas ma maison._ Je me sentais différente, comme métamorphosée. A côté du lit se trouvait un miroir et en voyant mon reflet j'hurlai. Le reflet me rendit l'image d'une fille de courte taille, avec des cheveux en épis et des yeux dorés. Mis à part la taille, sa ne me correspondait pas du tout ! J'ai des longs cheveux de jais, avec des yeux gris. Je courus en dehors de la chambre et me retrouvai en un clin d'œil dans une salle où se trouvait d'autre personnes, dont la fille dans le miroir qui sauta sur ses pieds en me voyant. Paniquée, je courue dans tout les sens puis un sentiment de crainte m'envahit. Il se dispersa dans mes os, mes veines et me fit m'effondrée.

Stoop ! Arrêtez-ça ! Criais-je.

Tout d'un coup je ressentis une vague de calme se déferler en moi. Mon oncle entra dans la pièce suivi par Esmée qui l'avait accompagné quand il était venu voir mon père. Il s'approcha de moi.

Je suis ton oncle, Carlisle. Je sais que tu te pose beaucoup de questions Cataleya, et permet moi d'en répondre à quelques unes. D'abord comme tu dois t'en douter tu es maintenant un vampire. Il m'a tout raconté donc je ne reviendrais pas là dessus. Je remarque que ton don principal semble être la métamorphose, je tacherais de t'aider à le contrôler. D'après Edward, tu peux aussi captée les émotions et voir le passé. Pour contrôler ça, il faudra l'aide de Jasper et d'Edward. Jared est en haut avec Rosalie. Je dois te prévenir qu'il refuse de te voir. Il te rend responsable de sa transformation.

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer à ses paroles, étant sous le choc de ses révélations. Mon frère quitta la maison une semaine plus tard, sans m'adresser autre chose qu'un regard haineux. Mais je restai avec eux durant un an, le temps de savoir contrôler mes pouvoirs, puis Rosalie m'offrit son appartement de Miami ainsi que 10 000 dollars pour ma nouvelle vie. Ma transformation m'avait métamorphosée. Je n'étais plus l'ancienne Cataleya. Désormais j'étais une fille calme et timide, d'une douceur exceptionnelle.

Bienvenue à l'aéroport de Forks. Nous espérons que vous avez fait un bon voyage.

Tout à mes pensées je n'avais pas vue l'avion atterrir. Je pris mes valises et sortit dans l'air froid du matin. Ayant une apparence d'humaine, je gardais mes dons mais ressentais les choses humaines comme la faim, le sommeil et le froid. J'ignorais qui viendrait me chercher alors je m'installai sur un banc, et contempla les voyageurs. Lointaine, je ne sentis pas l'odeur familière d'un membre de ma famille et sursauta quand j'entendis la voix de mon « père ».

Bonjour Cataleya.


	2. Rencontres

A peine je me levai que je sentis des mains me soulevés et que je fus plaquée contre un corps dont la carrure rappelait celle d'un ours. Emmett Cullen avait beau avoir l'apparence d'un macho, il m'aimait comme sa fille et ne manquait jamais de le montrer. Derrière lui se trouvait Alice, qui me fit elle aussi un câlin.

Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? me demanda t-elle.

Mon corps d'humaine s'est adaptée au climat de Miami donc sa va à merveille. Pourquoi Carlisle m'a-t-il appeler ? Sa paraissait urgent !

On t'expliquera en route. Allez en voiture !

En arrivant à la villa, j'étais informée du mariage, de la lune de miel et de la grossesse. Je devais avouer que je voyais mal en quoi je pourrais être utile à Bella ! En entrant dans la maison, il y flottait une odeur d'humaine, mais aussi de mort. Pas de doute, elle devait être très malade ! Bella se trouvait couchée sur un canapé et se redressa pour me regarder. Elle correspondait à la description qu'Edward m'en avait faite dans une de ses lettres, et je ne fus pas surprise de son teint maladif.

C'est donc toi Bella ! Edward m'a tellement parlé de toi, tu es aussi belle qu'il me l'avait dit ! Je suis Cataleya.

Enchantée... Je suis désolée de n'être pas très présentable me répondit t-elle en désignant ses cheveux emmêlés.

Tu rigoles ? Tu es enceinte Bella, c'est tout à fait normal que tu ne ressembles pas à un mannequin !

Une heure après nous étions aussi proches que si nous nous connaissions depuis des années. Elle m'expliqua que Carlisle m'avait appelé en pensant que je saurais la calmer en cas de douleur. Elle me parla aussi de la ville, des Quileutes, et de Jacob. Elle me le décrivit tellement bien que j'étais sûre de pouvoir le reconnaitre si je le croisais dans la rue. D'ailleurs une semaine après il arriva à la villa passablement énervé. Ne voulant pas écouter leur conversation, je montais dans ma chambre. En chemin je vis Emmett dans la bibliothèque qui me fit signe de le rejoindre.

Comment tu vas Cat ? S'enquit t-il.

Je te donnerais la même réponse que ce matin à savoir que le soleil de…

Il me coupa.

Catalyna Katherine Cullen ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi ! Je ne suis pas seulement ton cousin, je suis aussi ton géniteur et je te connais mieux que personne !

Devant mon silence il se radoucit.

Ma chérie, pour Rosie et moi tu es comme notre fille ! Nous nous inquiétons pour toi… Tu as de ses nouvelles ?

Il y un an, une des ses ex conquêtes m'a dit qu'il était parti en Italie. Je n'en sais pas plus. Il m'en veut toujours de sa transformation.

De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière il devrait te pardonner. Il ne va tout de même pas passer l'éternité à t'en vouloir, tu es sa sœur tout de même !

Jaden a toujours été têtu et en se transformant en vampire ça n'a fait qu'empirer ! Je pense même que c'est son don !

Cataleya ! appela Bella. Je voudrais te présenter Jacob !

En me voyant, le jeune Indien eut un geste de recul, surpris par mon apparence. Il devait surement s'attendre à voir un vampire aux yeux dorés, alors voir une fille au teint mat et aux yeux marrons surgirent à dut le déstabiliser.

Salut Jacob ! Lui dis-je en lui embrassant la joue. Moi c'est Cataleya !

Salut. Tu es humaine ? Répondit t-il, ébahi.

Non je suis un vampire qui peut entre autre changer d'apparence.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, il revint pour nous annoncer que son ancienne meute nous attaquera si Bella mourait. Stressée par tout ça, je partie faire un somme dans ma chambre. J'en sortis quelques heures plus tard, perturbée par les conversations. Ayant entendu des bruits bizarres dehors, je sortis sur la véranda. Dehors ce trouvait un sorte de loup massif et à côté, me tournant le dos, un garçon torse nu. Quand il se retourna, nos regards se croisèrent. Je crue recevoir un coup de courant ! Si j'avais un cœur, il serait en train de battre à cent à l'heure. Je n'avais jamais ressentie ça auparavant et je compris instantanément qu'il serait l'amour de ma vie. Soudain je me rendis compte que le garçon était complètement figé, et que ses yeux ne décollaient pas de moi. Rougissante, je rentrais rapidement dans la villa. Après avoir pris des nouvelles de Bella, Edward me fit signe de le suivre dans la pièce d'à côté, la cuisine. On s'installa autour de la table et il me regarda d'un œil inquisiteur.

Que se passe t-il Cat ?

Mais pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça ? Je vais bien et non je n'ais pas de nouvelles de Jaden !

Edward me regarda avec un léger sourire, qui contrastait avec la gravité permanente de son regard.

Je ne parle de ça. Tes pensées me semblent quelque peu perturbées. Tes pouvoirs m'empêchent d'y accéder totalement mais je sens que quelque chose cloche.

-Oh… Je ne sais pas, sans doute que je suis trop préoccupée par Bella pour que mes pensées soient claires ! Qu'est ce que vous avez prévu de faire si le fait de boire du sang n'améliore pas son état ?

-Très franchement je n'en sais rien. Mais je ne peux pas vivre sans elle ! Soupira Edward.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tout se passera bien ! Elle est forte, elle survivra ! Je dois avouée être un peu jalouse, j'aimerais rencontrer quelqu'un qui m'aime autant que je t'aime !

J'avais beau avoir l'apparence et les besoins d'une humaine, je gardais tout de même mes pouvoirs, dont celui de ressentir les sentiments des personnes proches. Hors, je ressentis une gêne provenant d'Edward, à peine ma phrase finie.

Pourquoi es-tu gêné ? J'aurais dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Ou sais-tu quelque chose que j'ignore ?

Sa ne me regarde pas, mais ….

Edward ! cria Bella.

Edward fila avant que j'eus le temps de réagir. Le cri d'un loup en dehors attira mon attention. En regardant à l'extérieur, je vis le jeune Indien, l'air pensif qui marchait dans le jardin au côté d'une fille également indienne qui paraissait mal à l'aise. Rougissante, je pris mon courage à deux mains et décida de sortir lui parler. Dans la cuisine comme dans toutes les pièces, Rosalie avait installée des miroirs. Sur un coup de tête je repris ma véritable apparence humaine pour aller parler à l'Indien, voulant sans doute qu'il me voit sous mon vrai jour. Depuis ma transformation 3ans auparavant, je ne m'étais plus jamais métamorphosée en moi-même. J'avais oubliée mes yeux noisette, mes longs cheveux noirs et mon petit nez retroussé. Je souris à mon reflet et sortit dehors. A mon approche, l'Indien leva la tête et me vit. Je sentis alors une vague d'amour et de passion m'envahir, se qui m'étourdit et me fit tomber. Le garçon me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever. La fille s'approcha et en se mettant entre nous me cracha presque au visage en parlant :

Pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu crois que j'ignore qui tu es la métamorphe buveuse de sang ? Comment oses tu prendre cette apparence ? Toi aussi tu lis dans les pensées c'est ça ? Tu t'es dit qu'en prenant l'apparence de quelqu'un de notre famille tu pourras te rapprocher de nous et nous amadouer ? Je t'interdis de t'approcher de mon frère espèce de…

Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je suis effectivement un métamorphe mais ceci est ma véritable apparence ! Je suis navrée que mes traits te gênent mais je les ais héritée de ma mère j'y peux rien !

Elle me regarda de haut en bas puis s'éloigna, emmenant avec elle sa vague de haine. Le garçon se rapprocha de moi.

Je suis désolée pour Leah. Ma sœur s'emporte vite et elle déteste les vampires. En plus tu ressembles à une tante éloignée donc…

J'étais complètement envoutée par le son de sa voix et je mis du temps avant de comprendre qu'il attendait une réponse.

Heu oui quoi ? bredouillais-je. A oui, je m'appelle Cataleya Young-Cullen.

Young ? Emily a le même nom de famille !

Emily ? Ce prénom m'évoque quelque chose en moi, mais les émotions transmises par l'Indien étaient trop fortes pour que je puisse réfléchir. Encore une fois il parla sans que je n'entende. Je crois qu'il venait de me dire son nom.

Excuse moi, tu peut répéter ton nom ?

J'entendis son cœur battre plus fort tandis qu'il me regardait dans les yeux.

Je m'appelle Clearwater, Seth Clearwater.


End file.
